


Golden Kiss

by xbokaro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Vows, after grand prix drama gaspss, this is not them getting married sadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbokaro/pseuds/xbokaro
Summary: In which more angst and pain is added into episode 12 and the aftermath of the Grand Prix Final. Let's have a reweind to a not as drunk Yuuri pole dancing and a lovely celebration after the Finals.//2 parts//





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy the story, part 2 will be out eventually :)

_“After the Final, let’s end this.”_

    Those 6 forbidden words rung through Viktor’s head as Yuuri avoided his gaze. The last three especially hit him, they really hit him hard. His heart beat slowed down, void of the previous excitement he had to be talking to Yuuri. His heart was at a strange calm, not the peaceful kind but one that kept getting calmer and calmer, leading to the eventual stop of the once constant beat of his heart.

    Viktor was at a strange loss for words, something he had not experienced in the 27 years of his life. He had always been outspoken, someone who could tear through the thick tension in the air during tough situations, one who always had something to say. His outer lively and bubbly shell started to crack, the walls he tried so hard to tear down emerging up again.

    “Huh?”

    Huh. The one word of absolutely no meaning was the only thing he uttered out. Questions were what filled his head. Excuses came flying out at him, begging him to say something else to convince Yuuri to stay. To stay with him. But why would Yuuri leave him, Viktor thought. He had only said to end ‘this’, whatever ‘this’ meant. He felt something coil is his stomach, his gut churning. A premonition of what was to come.

    His fingers clenched, his fists forming into balls on his knees. His fingers desperately clung onto the little fabric of the robe he was wearing. His knuckles turned a shade paler, his face turning into the colour of a white sheet. He slouched down slightly, his mood dampened.

_“You’ve done more than enough for me, Viktor.”_

    Yes, I sure have, Viktor thought mindlessly, but more than enough? That was clearly untrue. What he did, to him, was simply not enough. What had he done that has impacted Yuuri in such a way? Surely nothing big, all he did was guide him onto the right path. All his successes were not due to his presence but Yuuri’s own determination, his own strengths. He had yet to show the extent of what he could do for Yuuri, and what Yuuri could do for him to make him the happiest man alive.

_“Thanks to you, I was able to give everything I had to my last season.”_

    Thanks to me? Oh you foolish boy, Viktor thought. He wanted to scream, to protest, to tell him that the nonsense he was spouting was a lie. A big fat lie that he deluded himself in. You’ve yet to give your all Yuuri, Viktor thought, this is not yet enough, the finals aren’t even here yet. The final three words that truly haunted him were his last. Your last season you say?

    Rage which he didn't know existed bubbled up within him. Since when has he felt this way towards Yuuri? How long had It been since he felt something other than pride, care, concern and love towards this 23 year old who stole his heart. But rage was not simply an emotion of anger to him, at least, the rage he felt was something else. A rage that made him feel indignant, pained and hurt. He couldn't possibly imagine this season to be Yuuri’s last, his career was just beginning. Their relationship was just beginning. It was like picking the youngest bloomed flower out of the bush, ending something that had yet to blossom, to ripen, to grow into something bigger. Something better. Something more beautiful.

_“Thanks to you, I was able to give everything I had to my last season.”_

    Again with the crap about this being his last season. Again with being able to give it his all though the battle had barely started. The grand prix was start of his journey, the start of what could be miracles, the start of Yuuri reaching new heights, heights greater than Viktor could imagine. Behind the rage Viktor felt at his pupil spouting nonsense, he felt overwhelmed with the information, he was attacked with this piece of news without any warning. He felt sad. No sad was an understatement. He was beyond devastated.

    Unspoken words between the two, words that you wanted to say, words you just can’t seem to find. Viktor opened his mouth slightly, to protest, but nothing came out. What was he to say? It was Yuuri’s decision. A bad decision but it was still his life, he should have the freedom to decide what was best for him. But how can I just let him know about how I feel about this issue? He can’t just expect me to be happy with it and support him, Viktor thought.

_“Thank you for everything, Viktor.”_

    As Yuuri spoke that line, he placed both his hands on his knees and lowered his head out of respect. But Viktor didn’t like this, he wanted to look at Yuuri, he wanted to see the face that motivated him to get out and face reality. Most of all, he wanted to see if Yuuri was really telling the truth. Did he want this season to be his last? Did he really think he gave it his all? Was he ready to give up.

_“Thank you for being my coach.”_

    The first drop slid down. A drop right on his foot, visible to Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri looked up, only to find Viktor in tears. Viktor’s sapphire eyes were cast downwards, water piling up in his eyes and falling down his face. Each tear caressing his cheek before falling down. His bottom lip trembled, as he tried to blink away his tears but it didn't stop. The waterworks kept going, tears dripping down like pearls. 

_“Viktor?”_

    Concern, shock and surprise laced Yuuri’s tone as he watched the tears slide on Viktor’s porcelain skin. His mouth hung slightly ajar, unsure of what to say or what to do. Viktor himself knew that he was putting Yuuri in a spot, after all, it was the first time he teared up in front of someone in a while and he was sure Yuuri did not expect him to cry. But why wouldn't he?

_“Damn… I didn’t expect Katsuki Yuuri to be such a selfish human being.”_

    Small words and short sentences were exchanged between the two of them, a sense of vulnerability in the air. Words that confirmed the truth and sincerity behind Yuuri’s previous words. Viktor slumped down in defeat as Yuuri firmly stated that this season would be his last. The tears seemed to flow down faster as Yuuri spoke.

_“What are you doing, Yuuri?”_

    The sentence with double meanings, only one known to the other. Yuuri had lifted up the bangs that covered Viktor’s left eye, baring Viktor’s face to him. Stunned by the moved, Viktor jolted up ever so slightly. Why did he lift up his bangs, did him crying really shock him that much?

_“Oh, I’m just surprised to see you cry.”_

    Was it that shocking for a grown man to cry?

_“I’m mad, okay?”_

    As Viktor revealed his true feelings, he swatted Yuuri’s hand away, finally facing him, eye to eye. The rage and disbelief behind his tears were now known to Yuuri. He was sad that he was retiring, he was angry that he couldn't stop him from making the decision. He wanted Yuuri, to stay.

_“You’re the one who said that it was only until the Grand Prix Final!”_

    Just because I said it ends here, does it mean that it ends forever, Viktor thought. Did the time we spend together mean nothing, mean so little that you don’t want to fight for it, to fight for your dreams?

_“I thought you needed my help more!”_

    Lies. Please stay. I want to be with you.

_“Aren’t you going to make a comeback?”_

    Please stop worrying about me. Worry about yourself. Why would I go back to the ice? I no longer have a reason to return for.

_“You don’t have to worry about me –”_

    Yes, I worry about you, I worry about you constantly my head hurts, my heart hurts but why do I still yearn for you to stay by my side. I want to be with you through thick and thin, I want to be there for you, I want to be beside you. Why can’t you see how I feel for you Yuuri? Are my feelings for you not obvious enough? Do you feel something for me too?

_“How can you tell me to return to the ice when saying you’re retiring!”_

    Silence. 

    ---

    There were decisions to be made for the both of them. Both decisions would affect them for life, both decisions could hurt them both or heal them both. To stay or to leave, to leave forever or stay by your side. To go back or stay with you, to go back and leave you.

    Thoughts of that night whirled around both of their minds, replaying like a broken cassette. It was annoying but served as a reminder that after the skate, they had to come to a compromise and come to a conclusion.

    What would you do.

    Stay?

    Or leave.

    Forever or temporarily.

    Who knows.

    ---

    It was the final day of the Grand Prix Final, the deciding day and most of all, the day Yuuri would prove himself to the world, to himself, to Yuri, to Viktor, to everyone. Reporters surrounded the stadium, broadcasters and television crews surrounded the ice rink or the to be battlefield where the skaters would fight it out for the gold.

    As Yuuri and Viktor approached the stadium, the previous bright vibes and happy expressions they had were now replaced with solemn faces, utter seriousness written on both of their faces. One might simply see this as “game mode” but this was more. An ominous cloud loomed over the both of them, tension thick but their hearts were still as one, beating steadily.

    Yuuri was the third skater after JJ from Canada and Phichit from Thailand. JJ had a comeback, scoring a total of 213.91 which put him in the lead. Phichit, the first South-East Asian skater to make it to the Grand Prix Final scored a total of 193.83, putting him in second place.

    It was time for Yuuri to get on the rink. As he stretched out his arms and tied his laces for the last time that season, he and Viktor slowly walked over to the rink.

    ---

    “Don’t worry. You can win gold, Yuuri.”

    I will, I know I can, I believe in myself, Yuuri thought. It would be hard to get form fourth place all the way to first place but he was no longer the skater he once was. He finally found what he had lacked. Confidence.

    “I believe in you.”

    The words that never failed to make the steady beat of Viktor’s heart. His heart palpitating against his ribcage, a warmth surrounding it like a blanket. Comfort was what he felt, the comfort he felt when he was at home. Viktor was home to him.

    “Hey Viktor,”

    “You said before that you want to stay true to yourself right?”

    A question that had popped out despite the comfort and giddiness Yuuri had felt from Viktor’s previous words. The words that didn’t sound like the flamboyant man he was. 

    “Don’t suddenly start trying to sound like a coach now.”

    Viktor looked up in surprise, a small sound escaping his lips, his eyes widening by a slight fraction. It was Yuuri’s potential last battle of course, he wanted to step up and be the coach he had to be for Yuuri. You don’t have too, just be yourself, Yuuri thought, I’m happier when you’re like that.

    “I want to smile for my last time on the ice.”

    Clutching Viktor’s hand, he thumbed the gold ring that he gave Viktor. I’ll try my best. But all thoughts of that escaped as Viktor questioned him, seemingly knowing what what on his mind at that very moment.

_“How much longer are you going to stay in warm up mode?”_

_“I really want to kiss that gold medal.”_

    It was a moment of awakening for Yuuri, realising what else he lacked throughout his journey of being an ice-skater. Gazing into Viktor’s sapphire eyes, he let out a small ‘tch’ before being enveloped in a warm hug. A warm tear slid down his cheek, his shoulders trembling. The tears weren’t sad tears. They were happy ones.

    As he reluctantly let go of Viktor and slid out of his embrace, he made his way onto the ice. It was finally time.

    ---

    What would it be like to finally catch up to your role model? What would it be like to skate with all the love you have bared out to the world. 

    What would it be like to change your predetermined fate into something miraculous, to go down a path harder than normal. To go down a path that was completely unexpected, to add on obstacles in the way or a more victorious win.

    To feel the sense of home with something, finding a place where you truly belong. A place where you finally found meaning. To finally doo something you’ve never done before spectacularly.

    That was precisely what Yuuri did during his skate.

    He bared out his feelings, his needs, his wants, the time and effort he put into everything, his love, his definition of love to the world and skated out his feelings. His feelings for one that never died out. His love was finally shown in a way, a way so perfect that nothing could overtake.

    He finally did it.

    ---

    The applause of the crowd was ringing in Yuuri who was still in a state of disbelief. He was beyond jubilant. It seemed like the day of the final would be the day where he shed the most tears he had ever done in his life. The tears that marked a memory he would never forget.

    “Yuuri!”

    The sound of the Russian accent mixed with Japanese he got so used too was heard over the cheering of the crowd. Even till that moment, Yuuri’s warm brown eyes were set on Viktor, his ears only hearing the joy laced in his tone.

_I don’t want to go to the kiss and cry. Because going back there means it’s over._

    “Don’t worry, your performance was so perfect, I’m sure you’ll get a great score.”

    The consolation was all Yuuri heard as he placed his head against his clenched fists. His irises were shaking, pearls of sweat dripping down his face, anxiety filling him from the brim, apprehension flowing through his veins.

    What if I don’t do well, what if I fail? Thoughts consumed him, dread felling him from head to toe. As the announcer spoke into the mic, his head shot up, his whole body tense despite Viktor rubbing circles on his shoulder.

    “We have Katsuki Yuuri’s scores… his free skate score is 221.58! He’s broken Viktor Nikiforov’s long time world record! His total score is 319.41! He’s jumped all the way to first place!”

    Glory would be a word to describe the scene. Viktor gazed upon his pupil, his eyes holding a large amount of affection, pride and joy. As Viktor stuck out his hand and grasped Yuuri’s firmly, he pulled Yuuri’s smaller frame into his arms, his lips right by his ears, his eyes closed, relishing the moment.

    “Congratulations Yuuri.”

    “Having both Yuri’s beat my records is the ultimate bliss as your choreographer and coach, but the ultimate diss as a competitor.”

    Yuuri’s flustered and blushing self sat as hard as a rock, stiff and surprised. But as he heard ‘competitor’ fly out of Viktor’s lips as he whispered in his ear, he looked up at Viktor’s soft endearing expression. Hope glittered in his eyes, the unanswered decisions from the previous night now coming back to him.

    “Does that mean you’ll come back?”

    Viktor simply smirked, his eyes softened by the lighting of the ice rink, his hair falling over in small strips. His sapphire eyes were now a lighter aquamarine, shimmering like the ocean when the sun hits its surface. He gazed at Yuuri, his expression calm but the message was passed and received.

_Of course I’m returning. I always will._

    ---

    The skaters went, again and again and one more time. The numbers went higher and higher, but none higher than Yuuri’s. As Otabek’s turn ended, he ended up losing to JJ by a silver, coming in third place with Christophe and Phichit behind him. And finally, last but not least, it was Yuri’s turn.

    All geared up, the blonde made his way to the rink, cheers erupting form the crowd as his figure emerged from the shadows. His eyes shown an emerald green, hard and unforgiving but soft and promising.

    “Yuri, davai!”

    Otabek’s voice rang through the crowd, Yuri giving him a thumbs up as a sign of acknowledgement. As Yuri got into position, the music began and it was time.

_Watch me, Katsuki Yuri._

    And after that, history was made twice in a single day.

    ---

    As Yuuri emerge from the second highest spot from the podium, he made his way to Viktor who was watching from the stands. As he held up the silver medal in his hands, he showed it to Viktor who simply smiled. A smile full off admiration.

    “It’s not a gold medal, but…”

    Yuuri trailed off, ready to pull the ‘I did my best card’ in order to appease Viktor who yearned for the gold medal.

    “I don’t feel like kissing it unless it’s gold.”

    Viktor interrupted Yuuri, a sad yet sadistic smile on his face as he whined about how Yuuri failed to get the gold medal. Yuuri jerked backwards in shock, Viktor not giving him the reaction he had expected which was really just a hug and Viktor telling him he was proud of him. 

    “Man, I really wanted to kiss Yuuri’s gold medal. I’m such a failure as a coach.”

    As he said that, he walked closer towards Yuuri, backing him against the rink walls, his body pressing against Yuuri’s slim and slender figure. He leant forward, causing Yuuri’s back to arch backwards, his lower abdomen pressing against Viktor. Viktor placed a leg between Yuuri’s, closing up the distance.

    “Yuuri, do you have any suggestions?”

    Suggestions?

    “Something that would excite me?”

    Viktor placed his chin between his fingers, deep in thought. Yes, many things could excite me, Viktor thought. But his mind went back to a specific moment. Ah yes, a moment in time that he would never forget. Of course, who would want to forget the sight of Yuuri pole dancing half naked with Christophe? As he thought that, Yuuri flushed a scarlet red, his eyes shutting at the thoughts running through his head.

    “What did you think just now?”

    Viktor peered curiously at Yuuri, seriously considering the… things that could have perhaps ran through Yuuri’s mind. After all, he deserved the excitement after leaving the rink to coach Yuuri. Ahh… how nice it would be to have the gold under his lips once again.

    “Oh, um… well… Viktor!”

    Viktor cocked his head to the side, looking at Yuuri stammer, blushing profusely.

    “Please stay with me in competitive figure skating for one more year.”

    “This time, I’ll win gold for sure!”

    And it was as if the day meant for a storm cleared up.

 

  

// Part 2 - Coming soon//

**Author's Note:**

> Please do give feedback, have a nice day!


End file.
